1. Field
This disclosure relates an optoelectronic device and a stacking structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor nanocrystals, which are also called quantum dots, are a semiconductor material with a nano-sized and crystalline structure, and include hundreds to thousands of atoms.
Since the semiconductor nanocrystals are very small, they have a large surface area per unit volume, and also have a quantum confinement effect. Accordingly, they have unique physicochemical properties that differ from the inherent characteristics of a corresponding bulk semiconductor material.
In particular, since optoelectronic properties of nanocrystals may be controlled by adjusting the size of the nanocrystals, the semiconductor nanocrystals are the subject of active research, and are being utilized in display devices and a variety of biotechnology applications.
When the semiconductor nanocrystal is used in a display element or the like, a silicone polymer may be used as a matrix resin for dispersing the semiconductor nanocrystal. However, the silicone polymer may not sufficiently protect the semiconductor nanocrystal due to its reduced oxygen and moisture barrier properties.